1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to revolving electric machines, and more particularly to improvements in connecting construction of a yoke, a bracket and a brush holder, which is effective for use in a starter motor for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the conventional starter motor, there has been provided one wherein a bracket is formed by aluminum die casting, a brush holder formed of resin is integrally fastened to this bracket through screws, and this bracket is faucet-jointed to an opening of a yoke.
However, the above-described starter motor presents the following disadvantages.
(1) Since the bracket is formed by aluminum die casting, the bracket is increased in wall thickness and weight of the bracket out of necessity of the forming, whereby the starter motor as a whole is increased in length and weight.
(2) Since the brush holder is fastened to the bracket through screws, whereby the number of parts and the number of man-hours for assembling are increased, productivity is lowered.